


Of Cars and Sex

by fhsa_archivist



Category: Yu-Gi-Oh! Series
Genre: Drama, Light BDSM
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2005-05-04
Updated: 2005-05-04
Packaged: 2019-02-05 14:55:45
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,313
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12796830
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fhsa_archivist/pseuds/fhsa_archivist
Summary: Tristan and Joey own a car and body shop, when a SWEET car comes in, what will those two do to get a ride...  with the owner ::smirk:: J/Tristan/S





	Of Cars and Sex

**Author's Note:**

> Note from Haven, the archivist: This story was originally archived at [Fandom Haven Story Archive (FHSA)](http://fanlore.org/wiki/Fandom_Haven_Story_Archive), was scheduled to shut down at the end of 2016. To preserve the archive, I began working with the OTW to transfer the stories to the AO3 as an Open Doors-approved project in November 2017. If you are this creator and the work hasn't transferred to your AO3 account, please contact me using the e-mail address on [Fandom Haven Story Archive collection profile](http://archiveofourown.org/collections/fhsa/profile).

Joey hung up the radio mike and leaned back in his chair. "Yo! TRIS! Got a special coming in. One of the cars at the car fair broke down. A '67 Mint Green Caddy. white trim. Anyways, Matt and TK told this guy, the owner, we could fix it. So it's being towed here."

Tristan whistled as he entered the office, wiping the grease from his hands. "Oh man, I could come just from staring at one of those babies, and we get to get our hands on one?! Joey, Joey, Joey, please let's lay him. Maybe if we do, he'll let us visit it?"

Joey laughed, "What if he's 80 years old and drooling?"

Tristan shrugged and stared. "Joey, we can get our hands that car. If we are nice to the old goat, maybe he'll die and leave it to us! THINK ABOUT THE CAR!"

Joey thought, his tongue licking his lips, "Yeah.... but Tris, what if he doesn't want to share you? I'd have to kill him."

Tristan looked over at his lover with a sultry smile. "We're a package deal, love. Besides, he'd die just to have two sexy guys driving him wild."

Joey laughed, "Point. Well, Takao and Matt are about 10 minutes away. We can ahhh warm up."

Tristan launched himself at his lover, pressing Joey back in his chair, as his lips attached themselves to a clean spot on Joey's neck

* * *

Matt watched as TK lowered the classic car as the owner stood moving his weight from side to the other. TK walked over and beat on the window, muttering something to the rich guy who owned the car. An answering thump from inside and TK nodded to the guy, collected a check, and climbed back into the cab. As they drove off, they watched the dark haired guy waiting. Matt rolled his eyes and TK laughed. Oh yeah this was gonna be good

* * *

Tris straightened his clothes and went in to meet the new customer. Opening the office door, he turned to clear some files. from the desk. "Come in. Sit down. My name is Tristan Taylor. ; I'm one of the partners in 'J and T Car Body and Repair'. And you are..." His voice trailed off as he faced his customer for the first time. He realized he knew the guy. Of all the people, why him. "Kaiba." 

"Taylor. So this is what you are doing?" 

"Yeah, we love it. So that beauty out there is yours, eh? Why have it towed here, why not let your personal mechanic fix it?" Tristan wasn't able to hide the bitterness in his tone.

Kaiba stared at him shocked. "If you don't want my business, I can leave."

Tristan shook his head. "It's not that, sorry. It's an old reflex, let's start over." Tristan took a deep breath and smiled. "Hello, Mr. Kaiba, welcome to 'J and T Car Body and Repair'. I'm Tristan Taylor, one of the partners. I'm guess Matt and TK brought you here because we are known as the best in restoration and upkeep of classic cars. Give me a minute and I'll get my partner. If you don't mind," Tristan turned around and riffled through a stack of papers. "Could you fill this out, about the car, you understand. Sit down, make yourself comfortable. We'll be right back."

Kaiba nodded. "Very well, Mr. Taylor." He sat precariously on the chair next to the desk.

Tristan nodded and headed through the door to the garage. Joey was there, head and shoulders inside a car. His butt stuck up in the air, so enticing. Tristan moved closer and rubbed his face against one cheek. A short yelp and Joey slid out of the car, one hand brushing his longish blond hair from his face. One look at his lover's let him know something was up. "Hey, Tris, what's wrong?"

"You love me, don't you?" Tristan wrapped his arms around the other man.

Joey returned the hug. "Every day, and twice as much as you do me. Why?"

"Remember when we said we'd sleep with the owner of the car?" Tristan pulled him closer and nuzzled Joey's neck.

"Hey, stop distracting me, and sure. Why is it a woman? An old woman? I have limits!"

"Nah, and you'd never leave me, would you?" Tristan insisted and as he squeezed Joey tighter.

"Tristan Taylor-Wheeler! I'd never do that! What's wrong?" Joey asked worriedly, his hand rubbing circles on his lover's back.

Tristan looked down, not meeting his love's eyes. "The owner... it's Kaiba."

Joey took the other man's chin in his hand and lifted it so they could talk eye to eye. "And?"

"And?! And? He broke your heart once, I don't care how sweet a car it is, he won't do it again."

"Yeah, well, you're forgetting the fact that I left him. Kaiba wanted me to be strong enough to dom him, which I didn't mind, but weak enough to sub to him, which I did. He would have been better off having you as his sub." Joey, held on to his lover for awhile longer. Then he spoke with a husky voice "We can still fuck him ten ways to Sunday, leave him gibbering, and see if he's changed in any way., got it? Besides, you said it, we're a package deal."

Tristan smiled and with a last squeeze, he let his lover go.

Joey grinned at Tristan. "Now love, here's what we are going to do."

* * *

Joey pushed open the connecting door. Smiling, as he entered the office and held out his hand for Kaiba to shake. "Hey, haven't seen you since the night we graduated, Kaiba. So, you own that delicious car." Joey jumped up onto the desk and sat spread leg, one foot on the arm of the chair. He knew from where Kaiba sat, he could see the hard on that he was getting from just looking the dark haired man up and down. Joey was imagining him in their bed, with Tristan sucking Kaiba's cock for all he was worth. Joey could feel himself growing, pressing against the slightly tight overall.

Tristan held his hand out for the fact sheet. He scanned over it and handed it over to Joey. "I'm sure that our regular supplier can get us most of the parts that the caddy might need, Joe. I'll check later, 'k?"

"Not a problem. Perhaps Kaiba and I should see the car."

Kaiba watched the two of them and stood up. "Wheeler. I thought you were both mechanics, though I am surprised since you never showed any interest in cars before."

Joey stood up, a slight smirk on his face. "Well, I guess it's because we never really talked when we were together, Kaiba. Check for the parts now, Tris. I'll check the car."

"Ok, Joe. Mr. Kaiba." Tristan lowered his eyes before turning around to sit in the chair.

Joey stepped closer, until he was a breath away from his former lover. "Come on, let's see what we can do... with you...r car."

Kaiba stared at Joey as he left the building. Turning back to Tristan, "Taylor."

"Yes, Mr. Kaiba." Tristan didn't look up from the private phone book he was flipping through.

"Is Joey usually like this?" Kaiba bit his lip.

Tristan turned around, keeping his eyes down, "Joe, yes, sir. He's very strict and determined. He is a good man, especially to me. I'm glad that he was willing to partner with me."

Kaiba nodded and walked out. He could see Joey already had the hood up and was poking around. One greasy hand moved from under the hood and adjusted a hard length, moving it over to the side. Sighing, Joey pulled his head out and turned. When he saw Kaiba, he walked over to him. "Ok, it's gonna take about two weeks to fix. Not that I can't do it but the part is not one we can get from our regular supplier. I can have it made up, but it'll take a week and half to make. Then most of a day to put in. I have to dismantle the engine and replace one small part, but without it, that beauty would blow."

Kaiba nodded without noticing that Joey, as he was speaking, kept moving towards him. A not too clean hand took his, the thumb rubbing the knuckles slightly. Joey led him to the car, hand still in Joey's. His other hand sat on the small of his back, just at the start of the dip to his ass. Seto shuddered as he remembered the last time Joey touched him like that. The night at the club, when Joey showed off his beautiful man in the dragon helmet. Shaking his head to get rid of the memory, he returned to the present to see a smirking Joey right in front of his face. The smirk intimated he knew just what Kaiba was remembering.

"Seto, look here." Joey pressed him down, moving behind Kaiba, his hard cock pressing against Kaiba's hip. One semi-greased hand moved by Kaiba's face and pointed out a small crack. Joey's voice whispered in his ear, "That's letting air in, where it shouldn't. That's what's gonna take so long to make. But for you, precious dragon, I'll do it."

Kaiba jerked up, backing away from this frightening, delicious Wheeler and nodded. "Thank you. I'll be back in two weeks."

Joey nodded and watched as Kaiba headed for the gates, phone out.

* * *

One week later.

Joey lay back on the seat and kissed the soft brown hair of his man. "So you enjoyed that... this metaphorical fucking of Kaiba. In a week, we can call Kaiba back; it should have driven him mad by now. Just remember that, you are not to do anything I don't tell you to or that he doesn't ask you to. Got it?"

"Yeah..."

"I'm not leaving you. Trust me." Joey comforted his lover, fingers tickling Tristan. "When he calls in four days, tell him it was delivered and I'll put it in the next day. Tell him, he has to come over to pick it up, and bring his checkbook. Wear your coveralls that day, k?"

Tristan nodded as he snuggled closer to his love. "Yes, Joe. My Joe."

"No matter what, we're a package deal."

* * *

Two days later

"Hello, J and T!" Tristan flipped the next page in the magazine he was reading.

"Taylor."

"Mr. Kaiba. Hello, the part should be coming in today, it hasn't yet. If it does then Joe has said that he could put it in by the day after tomorrow, sir." Tristan felt a thrill as Kaiba listened to him.

"Really. You know Taylor, you don't have to call me 'sir'. You can call me Kaiba."

"I couldn't, sir. But, thank you. Joe said that you could pay with a check, we'll trust you. Come by around 5:00 pm? That way, we can be sure that no one would interrupt. We would like to take a test drive, just to make sure everything is fine."

Kaiba laughed, "You mean you want to drive my 'sweet car'."

Tristan chuckled, "Yeah, but also we like to make sure our work is good."

"I'm sure with your exacting standards, it is."

Tristan laughed, "You mean Joe's. He's very determined that no one will ever call us losers. He's strong like that."

"Yes, he always was." Kaiba paused and then continued as if he hadn't murmured the last sentence. "Fine, two days. 5:00 pm."

Tristan smiled as Kaiba hung up. Sighing, he picked up the magazine and looked at the picture at a frowning Kaiba. Pressing a kiss to his fingers and then to the picture. "Soon, Kaiba."

* * *

Kaiba hung up the phone and thought back over the conversation. How it seemed like Taylor was flirting with him but if he was, it didn't make sense. He was sure that Joey was Taylor's 'master'. Though he could see Taylor on his knees, brown eyes on the ground, dressed in that leather suit he bought Joey once. His hand dropped to the cloth cover bulge, rubbing and squeezing it slightly. Oh yeah, if he let out the straps a bit. Tristan with brown leather straps all over him; brown leather and silver studs. A collar of wine dark leather with a circular tag bolted to it. Taylor's strong hands cradling his cock and thin, barely there lips wrapped about him. God... it would be so sweet.

Kaiba sighed in disgust at the spreading stain in his pants and leaned back. Damn it!

* * *

Two days later

5:17 p.m.

Kaiba paid the cab driver and stepped out. A light was on in the office. Kaiba headed over and knocked but there was no answer. Shrugging, he pushed open the office door and headed in. The same chair he had sat in the last time was still there. Sitting down, he waited. Turning, he stopped stunned. In the corner, behind the metal file cabinets, Taylor was pressed up against fake wood wall. The person pressing him against the wall was Wheeler. Wheeler was paying attention to nothing but his attempts to suck Taylor's soul through his mouth. Kaiba started breathing hard, hands clenching the arms of the chair. Furious, he stood up, pushing the chair over backwards. Tristan jumped and opened his eyes. Frantically, he started to push Joey away. Joey gripped his chin in one hand and pulled back. "Stop fighting, pet." He gave Tristan one more kiss and turn towards Kaiba.

"Hey, Seto. The car's ready. As for the fee. It's not as bad as you think it will be." As Joey walked over, Seto did his best not to look at the outline of the hard cock. He could see a spot of wetness dotting the coverall.

Kaiba took his checkbook from his pants. "How much?"

Tristan shook his head and leaned back against the wall.

Joey reached out, plucked the checkbook out of his hand and tossed it over his shoulder. "No. The fee is different."

"Sex?" Kaiba sneered. 

"No, my precious dragon. See. I have this beautiful brown bear of mine; he's gorgeous, but very submissive. More submissive than I usually like, but see, I love him. I really do. So, don't worry about the car. I'm always generous to my lovers, as you well know. You miss me, you want me to dominate you again." Joey kept moving forward, his arm reaching around Kaiba, pulling him closer. His voice dropped as he leaned forward. "Tristan always thought you were sexy, I know you are. So, here's the deal. One single simple thing. I want you to kiss Tristan and me after he sucks your cock. And it's so sweet, his lips and tongue are perfect." Joey moved into the chair behind Kaiba, never breaking contact with him. "I've trained him as well as I did you. Now turn around and lean back. Lean into my arms. Relax, my love."

Seto nodded and turned around. Tristan knelt there, his hands in his lap with his head down. He had undone his coverall while they had been busy. He sat there naked, with his cock already standing up, it's sticky head attached to his stomach. Hands reached up slowly to unbuckle Kaiba's belt. Joey's hands gripped Seto's across his chest, preventing him from helping. Slim strong fingers skillfully undid the pants and pulled them down. There was a twitch of Tristan's mouth at the cartoon dragon boxers. Suddenly, what Tristan had been waiting for the past two weeks was in his grasp. He took it. One hand cradling the warm heavy balls, the other carefully pulled the hard cock down. A lick, from base to crown. A kiss on the slit. Lips covered the head, tasting the salty thick pre-come. Eyes closed, he concentrated on the taste, bring up memories of the many times he had seen Kaiba. He moved closer, the smell of Kaiba filled his nose, his mind. He knew that this might be the only time he would get to do this.

Kaiba struggled to control him, doing his best to break free of Joey's arms. Tristan's action caused him to whimper. Lips on his neck, sucking biting, teasing. Joey's laughter in his ears. A slick finger pressing against his entrance. The wet heat around his cock, the fingers in his ass. He arched and lunged his hips forward, mouth open to cry out. A high pitched wail echoed in the office as he came. Tristan sat back, a streamer of come dangling from his lips. One pale finger caught at it and moved to hover before Seto's lips. Unbidden, he leaned forward and took it into his mouth.

Joey rubbed Seto's stomach before releasing him. He turned Seto around and stared at him. "When was the last time you let go like that, and don't lie to me. You don't want me to punish you."

Seto shook his head, his voice cracked and soft. "Years, Master. Since you left me."

"I left because you got out of your place. I see now, that I shouldn't have. You did not take good care of yourself. That shall be remedied, but only if you wish it. I do not intend to give up my Tristan. I love him and he waited for me. Through everything, he waited for me. But, he needs more than me to dom him. When I am not here or I am busy, I will rely on you do so. Keep him jumping, he's trained as a CPA and he's working on business law. He likes it; our business doesn't keep him as active as he needs. In turn, I will take care of you. My precious dragon."

"Joey, I..."

"Master, dragon. And to prove your willingness to accept this new arrangement, I wish to see something. You, on your knees, and my little bear in you.' Joey looked up to Tristan. "Already prepped, my love. Ready Seto?"

Seto nodded and looked down at Tristan who had once again assumed his kneeling position, head down. Kicking off his pants, Seto tossed his shirt into a corner. He turned around so that his back was to Tristan and got on his hands and knees. Joey tossed a tube to Tristan, who prepared himself and moved to cover Seto. He placed the tip of his aching cock at Seto's entrance and pressed in, slowly. He knew once in, he wouldn't last long.

Joey nodded at the looks on his lovers' faces. He unzipped his coverall, the noise causing both men to look up at him. "What? You don't think you two should have all the fun?"

Seto and Tristan shook their heads and watched as their Master undressed. Two pairs of eyes, one trusting brown and the other needy blue, stared at the now naked man. His body was well muscled but lean, muscles rippled as he stepped closer. His slim cock bobbed as he placed it right in front of Seto's lips. "This is how you'll be, between us, a part of us, belonging to us, Seto."

The businessman nodded and wrapped his lips around Joey's cock. For the first time in five years, he relaxed.

* * *

Joey pushed his lovers down the hall. "We'll take the car out tomorrow. Don't fall asleep out here, move it. Both of ya."

Two sleepy men shuffled down the hall, Joey pushed open the door and steered them towards the bed. As the tired naked men climbed into the bed, Joey pushed between the two of them. Lying back, he pulled Seto to lay on his chest, while Tristan was cuddled into his side. Suddenly, he felt a nip on his side.

"Tris!"

"Quick question? Does this mean he's now Seto Wheeler-Taylor-Kaiba?"

**"WHAT?!"**


End file.
